Sometime Like Forever
by stuffedninja101
Summary: Just drabbles on my favorite Hintata Hyuuga pairings
1. Sandwich

**Sometime Like Forever**

**Chapter One: Sandwich**

The tea kettle shrieked as steam began to spew into the fresh air of the Hyuuga Mansion. Hinata hummed a somewhat cheerful tune as she gracefully traveled over to the stove, and began whistling as she turned the dial for the fire off. Making sure that the handle was cool enough; she lifted the teapot and poured three cups of tea.

Gaara—no, the Kazekage was visiting Neji-niisan today to discuss some sort of business with clan alliances or what not.

After her father had been killed in the latest Shinobi War, Hinata had declined the succession of the Hyuuga clan and pushed Neji onto the spot of the head. He was delighted of course, but she was worried for him—for she knew, first hand, exactly how much the clan required, and how much pressure the head had on his/her shoulders.

However, Hinata was in no position to fret over her cousin-turned-lord, due to the fact that he was a higher-ranked family member in the Hyuuga clan. But that didn't stop Neji from thinking of her of course. He was such a wonderful cousin.

Hinata stared at the trio of teacups that were on the tiny tray and frowned. It wasn't right. The three were in a straight horizontal line—making them look stiff and unnatural. She repositioned them into a small triangle and nodded, satisfied with herself. Picking the newly arranged tray of tea up, Hinata left the kitchen and ventured to the Hyuuga Lord's office.

Rapping slightly on the screen door with her knuckles, Hinata softly spoke.

"Neji-niisan, may I come in?" (She had lost her stutter years back.)

The Hyuuga Head hollered. "Come in Hinata!" The woman giggled to herself. Though her cousin was a very important clan leader, he was still a man in his early 20's…and he still acted like it. She pulled the door open and stepped inside with a bow.

Groaning, Neji hung his head. "Really Hinata? I told you not to be so _polite_!" The scolded Hyuuga smiled and apologized half-heartedly.

"Sorry, Neji-niisan." Hinata turned to the other male in the room and bowed to him as well. "Good day, Kazekage-san." The Suna inhabitant nodded his head, acknowledging the woman.

Hinata quite enjoyed being with the Kazekage, he made her feel protected, secure, maybe even a bit loved; if she knew any better. She did miss, however, the way that Gaara's eyes trailed after her every move though. And that was important.

Her kimono sleeves rustled in the light breeze coming from the open window of the office as she passed the teacups around. Neji sipped the jasmine tea and smiled with tranquility. Then, all of a sudden, he shot to his feet and ran out of the office—disturbing the serene atmosphere of the complex.

"Sorry!" He bellowed as he dashed away. "Forgot to tell Uchiha something! I'll be back soon, so you two chat or something!"

As Neji sprinted off, Gaara blinked while Hinata started to laugh openly. She slowly gathered herself, reminding her conscience that the 'Kazekage' was in her presence and that this 'unsightly' behavior was unbecoming of her. Gaara stared at Hinata with those piercing teal eyes of his and spoke. His mouth had moved ever so slightly, but his voice was projected loudly; the sound-waves were literally bouncing off the walls. It occurred to Hinata that Gaara was definitely a man, and a professional one at that.

"Hyuuga Woman." Grimacing, she corrected him.

"It is Hinata, Kazekage-san." His eyes never broke eye-contact with hers.

"I am aware." He replied. "But I was not sure if we are on familiar terms."

Biting back a laugh, Hinata realized that he was _very _old fashioned. Reaching over to touch his arm, she smiled and assured him that calling her by her first name was acceptable.

"Your thought, Kazekage-san?" Gaara, with those unmoving eyes of his, spoke again—this time a longer sentence.

"If I call you Hinata, you must be able to call me Gaara, am I right?" Blushing, Hinata's eyes severed the bond between his as they darted to the ground in embarrassment. She agreed quickly, hoping to get past the awkwardness of the situation.

"Your thought, Gaara-kun?" She questioned him. And judging from the nod, it seemed that calling him 'kun' was all right.

"I want a sandwich." This time, Hinata could not swallow her laughter and loudly started to chuckle at the Kazekage. He looked confused, and maybe even a little cute, as she laughed and laughed at his childish-like nature. This man was such a mystery. One moment, he made her blush and the next, giggle.

"Do you Gaara-kun?" Rising from her seat, Hinata decided to make him a sandwich. "Well, what the Kazekage wants, the Kazekage shall get." She bowed and dismissed herself from the room. As she left, Gaara echoed the melodious sound of her laughter through his head.

How he loved it.

* * *

Hinata arrived in the Hyuuga kitchen shortly after she left the Lord's office. She rolled up her pretty kimono sleeves and began to work, hastily gathering the ingredients for a classic western-style sandwich. The bread was laid out first, and then she started to pile the lettuce, tomatoes, and ham onto the bottom piece, topping the meal off with a slice of exclusive cheddar cheese that was imported from the other countries and another slice of bread. Transferring the basic sandwich onto a china plate, Hinata rushed back to the Lord's office, anxious for Gaara to try the meal.

She burst into the office, giddy with excitement, and presented the sandwich to the Kazekage.

"Here Gaara-kun!" He looked at the rations and blinked. Glancing up at the beaming face of Hinata, he asked.

"Is it good?" Looking scandalized, she faked a heart attack.

"'Is it good?' he asks." Hinata fixed him with a stare of disbelief. "Of course it's good, Gaara-kun!" Watching the Hyuuga's face, he mumbled an order.

"You eat it first." She ogled the Kazekage in incredulity. Gulping, she obliged.

Hinata chewed the sandwich, cocking her head to try and explain its taste.

"It's a bit bland, you might say—and—" Gaara wasn't listening anymore; he was too distracted by the stray piece of bread on the corner of Hinata's mouth. Leaning forward, the Kazekage licked off the breadcrumb with his tongue and smacked his lips together.

It was undeniably the most delicious sandwich he had ever tasted.

* * *

Neji was tired, hungry, and pissed off after his argument with the Uchiha, so when he came home to a Kazekage kissing his adored younger cousin…well…

He kind of lost it.


	2. Cloud Watching

**Sometime Like Forever**

**Chapter Two: Cloud Watching**

Shikamaru didn't want to be involved with women in anyway whatsoever. They were troublesome, irritating, and loud…it was like having a duplicate of Ino everywhere he went.

But, in his first year as an ANBU, he began to notice Hinata Hyuuga.

Yes, the same girl who no one remembered up until the Chunin exams. Well, that same girl had passed the Jonin test with flying colors, and eventually joined Shikamaru as one of the top youngest ANBU officers.

She was…different from the other girls he had known. Ino and Sakura were annoying; going on and on about that Sasuke Uchiha and Temari was simply, positively deafening, and did not seem to enjoy him talking about other women.

So when Hinata Hyuuga joined his ANBU squad, he was a bit hesitant in his abilities to cooperate with her. However, she proved him wrong immediately after her initiation into the ANBU family. She didn't squeal, shout, or scream and she didn't flutter her eyelashes at every male who walked past her. She merely sat on the wooden chair and kept to herself.

And Shikamaru admired that.

* * *

As the seasons passed by, he found himself getting to know Hinata Hyuuga better. They would sit by the river-bed (his favorite place in all of Konoha) and chat before her second job as a genin teacher every day, and when the former Rookie Nine got together at the Bar-B-Q restaurant, he found himself pining to sit next to the Hyuuga instead of his former teammate Ino, whom he disliked very much.

He observed the girl as she became a woman, and he noted that she was becoming quite beautiful; indigo hair growing long, bust swelling up, curves being defined.

But no one else (save for maybe Kiba) was watching.

No one else was noticing.

No one else was acknowledging.

But that was fine…because to Shikamaru, watching Hinata was like watching clouds.

He was the only one that did…and he was happy, for Shikamaru Nara doesn't like to share.


	3. Beautiful Liar

**Sometime Like Forever**

**Chapter Three: Beautiful Liar**

Hinata Hyuuga juggled a large folder of loose paper, a filled-to-the-brim coffee cup, and a laptop all while running to her office. Making sure to not knock into anyone, she took extra care in twisting around the opposite human traffic and avoiding the inanimate objects lying in her path. She nodded to her fellow building inhabitants and quickly bowed to the landlord.

Hinata wiped her brow as she arrived safely in front of the office door. Balancing the coffee cup in her left hand, paper under her left armpit, and laptop with the crevasse of her ankle, she fumbled through her purse; looking for the keys. Her hand emerged triumphant and Hinata and all of her belongings made it safely inside the dark room. Only, the room wasn't empty.

There, sitting arrogantly in the office chair, was her alarmingly beautiful secretary: Sasuke Uchiha. Oh, and he wasn't just simply 'sitting' in the chair… he was _lounging_.

Hinata roared. "Uchiha. You better tell me that you finished reading through all those documents," She gestured to a stack of the said items that was on her gigantic desk. "And have finished the summaries I needed."

Sasuke smirked and raised one lazy hand. "Of course, Miss Hyuuga. The documents have all been read through and _thoroughly _analyzed."

She raised a dainty eyebrow. "Like hell." He smirked again (She really wanted to tear that rotten-ass smirk off his face this time.) and used his lazy hand to point to a folder that was next to the pile of papers. With a questioning sip of her coffee, Hinata flipped through the report. She pulled her lips into a tight grin as she, grudgingly, praised her secretary. Though she hated to admit it, Sasuke Uchiha did his job (dare she say it?) well.

Sighing, the female boss fell into the sofa in despair. "Uchiha…off. The male put his muscular arms up in the air in surrender as he rose out of the chair. Hinata sat up and flattened her long blue hair out. Gathering her things, she reached the enormous mahogany desk and plunked all her items onto it. Sticking her hand out, she commanded Sasuke.

"Uchiha, my reference book; A1, section J—dash fourteen Chad. Now." As he sauntered over to the bookshelf, Hinata pushed her glasses onto her nose to start her report on social enterprises, Japan in economical standing, and other miscellaneous cases that _didn't _appeal to her. Her secretary finally appeared when she was half-finished with her essay.

"Where were you!?" The Hyuuga was furious.

The Uchiha shrugged. And not a normal shrug at that…oh heavens no! Sasuke Uchiha doesn't shrug _normally_—God forbid it! His shrugs completely oozeout the aura called 'nonchalant'.

"Who are you to know? You aren't my girlfriend or anything!" He leaned in suggestively as he continued talking. "Unless you _want _to be, Miss Hyuuga."

Hinata slammed her skinny hand on the table, making hollow sounds echo through the immense room and Sasuke flinch (but only a bit, mind you).

"Mr. Uchiha. Right now, you are _my _secretary and I am _your _boss. And I demand we act the parts, respectively." She turned in her chair to face the back of her desk and her handsome secretary. "But," She rose and slid her glasses off as she walked to Sasuke; pulling his tie so his face level would match hers.

"After work, however, it is a whole different story." He licked his lips with that _sexy _tongue of his and pushed himself forward; touching their foreheads together. Sasuke smirked that irritating smirk and ran his large hand down the spine of her back; causing Hinata to produce a very pleasing moan from her throat.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

_I have read __**countless**__ stories on Hinata x Sasuke pairings with that AU office twist. But what occurred to me was the absence of the 'fighting female boss', or so they say. Hinata was always portrayed as that meek yet beautiful secretary while Sasuke in correspondence was a stoic, cruel, sexy boss. So I thought, as crack as I am, 'why not switch around the roles'? That is how I have came up with this ugly, evil, horrible, short story. I thought that I didn't really do a good job on showing the Hinata x Sasuke pairing interacting and I would gladly take __**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM **__on how to improve that. Thanks for reading and please review! Me out. _

**8.6.2012**


End file.
